Technological advancements in television and video transmission services have enabled content providers to offer viewers a broad range of entertainment. For example, evolutions from broadcast transmission, to off-air broadcasting, to cable and satellite transmissions have allowed content providers to increase programming from fifty channels to over five hundred channels. The quantity and variety of content that content providers offer can make choosing a program difficult. In many cases, viewers may wish to receive programming recommendations. Typically, program recommendations are based on ratings of the most popular television programming that are sampled and published by research organizations. These publications are available weeks or even months after a program airs. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing program recommendations.